


Mysterious Hunter

by TurtleNoteNate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depressed Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNoteNate/pseuds/TurtleNoteNate
Summary: Cas is human and left the brothers right after he got saved by gadreel, since then they haven't heard about him. Five months later Sam und Dean get infos about a case from Garth because they are the nearest hunter but when they are about to solve the case they discover that some unknown hunter already did.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Mysterious Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ff and english is not my first language so I hope it is readable xD  
> The Idea is based on @agent_cas twitter post, please send her some love <3  
> my twitter is @TrutleNoteNate I will post updates about how far I'm with the next chapter.
> 
> I would love to know what you think about this short first chapter, so please let me know and now have fun reading, and sorry for the pain...

Dean enters the room followed by Sam, Cas is tied to an armchair covered in blood in the middle of the room, Dean calls his name with worry in his tone and Cas looks up at him and immediately gets stabbed with an angel blade right through his chest by a woman with blonde hair. Blood flowing down his chest he groans in pain and closes his eyes. Dean is shocked and panic is buliding up inside of him, he pulls out an angel blade and runs towards him and the woman to attack her, but the woman stops him by throwing him through the room against the kitchen counter. Pain rising through his back he tries to stand up. Then Sam tries to attack but gets thrown into a closet, after that the woman kicks the angel blade away that Dean dropped in front of her. Dean is trying to sneak behind her as she goes towards Sam who is still lying on the ground, as he is behind Cas he painfully looks at the weapon that is still in his chest. Carefully he pulls the angel blade out of his chest, a lump in his throat, hoping he doesn't hurt him even more, Cas doesn't wince and just lies there looking pale. Angel blade in his hand he approaches the woman while she is punching Sam in his face. She turns and Dean thrust the weapon in her guts, anger and hurt written on his face.

Dean drops the weapon and hurries to Cas, one hand on Cas's knee the other one cupping his face he gently holds his best friend in the hope he would still be alive. Calling for his brother, Dean notice that he is lying unconscious on the ground. Tears filling up Dean's eyes as he says Cas's name, but he doesn't respond, he looks pale, eyes closed, no breathing. Dean moves his hand, both palms are holding Cas's face now, Dean starts crying and repeating the name of his best friend.

But Cas doesn't move, Cas doesn't breath, he is dead, dead because Dean couldn't save him, dead because he came too late, dead because it's always because of him...  
.  
.  
.  
Dean wakes up gasping for air, heart beating way too fast, he's covered in sweat lying in his bed in the bunker, with tears in his eyes he tries to understand what just happened. It was just a dream, the same dream he has since Cas got stabbed by the reaper April and saved by Ezekiel, who turned out to be Gadreel, five months ago.  
Strictly speaking the dreams started five months ago after Cas got to the bunker but immediately left the same night. He disappeared in the middle of the night, the only thing he wrote on a piece of paper was: 

"Sam, Dean I'm sorry, I can't stay, that's all my fault. Goodbye"

The piece of paper is still lying on Dean's desk, he couldn't bring himself to throw it away it would feel like giving up the hope that he will return, feeling like giving Cas up. The words are burned in Dean's mind, why does he think everything is his fault? Why did he leave them? Why did he leave him?

Still confused and exhausted he looks at the clock, 6am, he wouldn't fall back asleep after this intense dream. He sits up in his bed rubbing his hand over his face, his room is messy there are a lot beer bottles on the ground and he should really clean his room again but he's missing the energy to do that. 

"Come on Cas where are you?"

Wishing he could hear him he looks to the empty chair at the wall, hoping Cas would appear from nowhere like he used to when Dean was praying to him. He sighs, no Cas, even if he could hear him, he lost his wings and is human now he can't just show up like that anymore.

After a few more minutes Dean decides to make some breakfast, he pulls the sheets away and gets out off bed trying to find his way through the room in the dark without falling over his dirty clothes. He puts some kinda clean clothes on after he turned on the light and closes his bedroom door behind him as he leaves his room, longing for coffee while heading to the kitchen.  
.  
.  
.  
Half an hour later Sam comes in the kitchen looking in Dean's tired eyes while he is sitting at the dining table, Dean meets his gaze, Sam also looks like he didn't sleep well.

"You already up?" Sam asks confused.

"What do you mean?" Deans frowns at that question hoping to avoid talking about it.

"Dean you slept at least till 10am the last weeks, now it's not even 7am"

Sam crosses the room and takes a cup from the clean dishes and makes himself a coffee. Dean didn't told him about the nightmares or that he falls asleep at 3am earliest. Since the thing with Gadreel came out they don't talk that much, Sam is still angry at him for letting an angel use his body for months without telling him. Dean looks down at his plate.

"I made bacon, you want some?" Dean says while pointing at the plate in front of him.

"I know it's not the vegan one so no thanks. But we also don't have time for breakfast." Sam responds while taking a big sip from his coffee.

"Why that?" Dean mumbles with his mouth full. 

"Dean stop talking while you have bacon in your mouth, that's disgusting" Sam looks annoyed and takes place at the table across Dean who just shrugs at that comment.

"So what's going on?"

"Garth called, two dead bodies were found in Nebraska near Omaha, bites in the neck without blood in the bodies, you know what that means."  
Dean frowns and stops eating looking up at Sam.

"Vampires... and why is Garth not taking care of it?"

"He has another case, we are the nearest hunters so he asked for our help."

Great, Dean likes a good old Vampire Hunt and he could use the distraction right now, Sam also looks like he needs to do something, they haven't had a case in a while. Dean finishes his coffee and eats the last piece of bacon.

"Alright give me ten minutes and we can hit the road."  
.  
.  
.  
It's gonna be an three and a half hour ride so Sam is probably trying to talk to Dean again, the one thing he doesn't want to do right now, he wants to hear Led Zepplin and drive in peace trying not to think about anything, but it's Sam he always wants to talk about Dean's feelings.  
30 minutes later he starts talking as expected, he turns the music down looking at Dean with his worried puppy eyes.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah... I'm fine, please stop asking me this all the time."  
Dean leans forward to turn the music back up again, Sam covers the button with his hand, Dean moans at that and leans back again chewing on his lip. He gives Sam a short look and gives up.

"Yeah you're right I'm not ok but you're neither and I know that's because of me."

"I still see myself almost killing Kevin..." Sam says while looking down with guilt in his eyes.

"Dude that wasn't your fault if it was someones fault, is was mine..." Dean swallows and continues. "I was the one tricking you into letting Gadreel in and like I said I'm sorry but I couldn't let you die, not again.  
And he didn't kill him ok? Kevin is fine he's home with his mom and Gadreel is gone so everything is fine."

Dean has his gaze on the road but knows exactly that Sam is still not finished talking about it. 

"But he almost did If you hadn't came with Crowley in the right time and he hadn't helped me kick Gadreel out, then he would be dead because of us." Dean can hear the pain in his brother's voice.

It seems to bother Sam a lot and Dean doesn't know what else to say that's why he says nothing at all and keeps his focus on the road hoping Sam would just start hearing his Podcasts like he sometimes does when they're on a drive. But he doesn't...

"Dean how are you really?" There it is, the typical I'm worried about you tone. Sam looks at him again waiting for an answer he will not get, so he continues instead. "I know you are still worried about Cas I'm too but I know he will come back he al-"

"He always comes back?" Dean's expression changes, he grips the steering wheel tighter taking in a deep breath. "That's what you wanted to say right? Yeah he always came back but now it's different."

"Because he's human?" Sam is frowning at him hoping for a response. Dean would really like to jump out of the car right know to prevent talking about this. 

"Yeah because he's human. He already died a few times but now, it's even more possible that he gets himself killed somehow. Sammy do you remeber how we found him after he lost his grace? I do, he died right in front of us. The angels are still after him, he is most likely already dead or worse..." 

Holding his tears back Dean attempts to calm down again however his heart is still pounding against his ribcage like it is about to explode. Sam glares at Dean with sad eyes.

"I believe that he's still alive, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned Cas. You two always were closer than him and I so I don't know how you feel at the moment but I had to ask since you never talk with me about how you truly feel."

Dean looks away chewing on his lip, he turns the music back up, Sam lets him and puts his headphones on. They ignore each other like they always do when they have argued. The rest of the drive Dean listens to his dad's old tapes and Sam has his headphones on probably listening to a podcast about some stuff people did who died ages ago.


End file.
